I'll Be Your Rock, If You Be My Gravity
by Kensley-Jackson
Summary: Really long title for a drabble series, I know, but I thought it sounded better than "Hospital Drabble Series." However, that's exactly what it is. Seven drabbles, 100 words each. My very first drabble attempt s ! CB Always, rated PG.


AN: My first attempt at drabbles...ever! I'm so excited, although they probably aren't the greatest. I figured I'd share and find out what you guys think!

* * *

**Hospital Drabble Series**

**Drabble # 1 Control.**

She was fine in the waiting room. Poised, withdrawn. Like the Upper East Side royalty she was bound to become.

She listened to the doctor with a passive yet attentive stance.

_Head up Blair. You're an adult now._

She thanked him for his hard work and made her way down the hall.

Her heels clicked harshly against the stark white walls and florescent lights. But her emotions remained in check. Not a single one escaped past her tight lips or echoed over the lonely halls. Not her swollen, achy feet. Not the tightness in her chest.

She was in control.

**Drabble #2 Strength.**

Strength. That was the watchword: strength. She was a rock in the middle of the ocean.

Unbreakable. Stone-cold and fierce and powerful. She swore she would be these things.

She opened the door and there he was.

"Hey" he whispered as he saw her.

This she was not ready for. The cotton gown, the incessant beep of the machines, the IV bag drip drip dripping fluid into her beloved's hand. This was not okay; it wasn't fine like he'd said it'd be. It wasn't fine because _he_ wasn't fine.

He was hurt. They hurt him.

That's when the damn broke.

**Drabble # 3 Cry.**

"Christ Waldorf" he mumbled as she broke down in front of him.

She was mortified, truly, to be seen crying in such an unseemly setting. Hospital's lacked dignity; they endorsed humiliation with every bland detail of the so-called interior decorating right down to the coarse cotton sheets.

"I'm sorry" she apologized "I wanted to be strong for you."

"I'm not dying, Blair, I got my appendix out. It's a minor surgery" he explained.

"It's not minor!" she argued "They took you away from me and put you to sleep and cut you open!"

"I'm fine" he said "Now come here."

**Drabble # 4 Gravity.**

He wiped her silly tears away with the hand attached to the IV and it just made her cry harder. She wanted to know when they were going to take it out of him.

"I was so scared" she said.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said.

"You don't know that" she chided.

"I'm not going anywhere without you" he promised.

She believed him.

Strength. He was her strength.

She could not pretend to be something she was not. Without him she was not a rock, because even rocks need something to hold on to.

He was gravity, forever grounding on.

**Drabble # 5 Jello**

Green jello on a plastic spoon.

He wouldn't have eaten it if it wasn't for the girl holding it in front of his mouth.

He thought the idea was asinine. Childish. Far too pedestrian.

What self-respecting sick person would shovel this shit down their own throat?

But he did it because she smiled through her shiny eyes and made little airplane noises that made him wonder how it took him so long to realize he loved her.

Fingers in his hair, tickling his neck, reminded him that no matter where they were, they would always be a constant.

His love.

**Drabble # 6 Lucky**

The doctor appraised them as he entered the room: Chuck sitting up and Blair on his bed by his side. Her arms around him like he was a small child but he didn't seem to mind.

"I'm sure your girlfriend would love to know" he said, "That the first word you said when you woke up was her name."

She laughed and held him tighter, tears in her eyes once more. Must be allergies.

"Why'd you say that doc? Now she'll never leave me alone" he joked, leaning into her touch.

"You should be so lucky" she whispered against his ear.

**Drabble # 7 Home.**

Clean bill of health. He got the okay to leave. To go home.

He never knew a home quite like Blair. He had hotels, bungalows, chateaus, and timeshares, but never a place where he felt safe, at ease and love.

"I was so worried" she repeats like a prayer, addressing no deity in particular.

As it turns out, the green jello wasn't so bad afterall and neither was being in love.

They both felt good on his tongue and in his tummy. Warmth, she gave him warmth.

And tears and soft touches and her love.

"Let's go home" he murmured.

* * *

**FIN. Did you like 'em?  
**


End file.
